guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Game master
GM is generally General Manager. Have you seen anything to lead you to believe it's Game Master? --Karlos 21:48, 3 March 2006 (CST) :It was used in the 20060302 update description (very bottom). Chat color changed from green to purple. Green was the chat color of devs and admins. What could "GM" mean here, other than "Game Master" or "Game Maker"? See: Wikipedia:GM -- 22:00, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::My question though was, how do you know which one it is? Check out the link from Wikipedia: ::72 possible explanations --Karlos 22:05, 3 March 2006 (CST) :::Out of the 72 abbreviations, exclude all that have nothing to do with gaming and exclude all that stand for terms that did not previously have a green chat color in GuildWars. This leaves you with two possible options: Game Master or Game Maker, with Game Master being the more likely option. I'm open to other suggestions. -- 22:12, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::::General Manager, the most common abbreviation of all. Here in the US, people use the term GM to refer to the guy in charge. The GM of this ball club, the GM of this company, the GM of this organization. This is why I find your choice, with no backing, odd. Why even state so emphatically that it is "Game Master"? Game Maker is game making tool, I am not sure why you think it's a viable option. All I am asking is why are we as a wiki stating so emphatically what it is when we have no clue? I will edit that part out till we have a clue. --Karlos 22:24, 3 March 2006 (CST) :::::Sorry, but General Manager makes very little sense in the context of Guild Wars. (In your own words: It's Charr doodoo.) Do you honestly think that ANet changed the chat color for General Managers in the 20060302 update??? On a side note: I think I've seen Gaile Gray use "GM" as abbreviation for admins when she talked about reporting / banning accounts for offensive behaviour. -- 22:31, 3 March 2006 (CST) To play devil's advocate here: it could stand for Game Manager, Game Master, Game Maker, Guild Master, Guild Maker or even Guild Monkey (although, that last one is highly unlikely). My assumption is that it stands for Game something; but what that something is could be a few options. --Barek 22:56, 3 March 2006 (CST) :In the context of an RPG game the most common meaning of "GM" by far is Game Master. Off course other meanings are possible, but unlikely. Do a search for "GM AND RPG" on any search engine, dictionary, encyclopedia, whatever, and see what results you get. -- 23:08, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::Yes, but we're talking about a company that uses the invented term CORPG instead of the more recognized MMORPG ;-) I have no problem with assuming that it most likely means Game Master; in fact, that's my first thought of what it should mean. But, unless we see ANet's definition someplace, then if we include it in the article it should be qualified. --Barek 23:24, 3 March 2006 (CST) :::I just noticed that it's been used before, in Game updates/20050629: "If a '''GM' flags your character name as a violation of the Rules of Conduct, you will now be given the option of renaming that character."'' Too bad that doesn't clarify anything. ;) :) -- 23:53, 3 March 2006 (CST) Not to offend anyone but I'm amazed that this is even discussed, let alone to this length. Is it April already? You pulling my leg? --Ishmaeel 23:55, 3 March 2006 (CST) :Oh, but the shameful behavior does not end there, it runs deeper and to most sinister levels!! I e-mailed Gaile Gray to ask her what GM stands for. :D --Karlos 00:06, 4 March 2006 (CST) ::Yeah, right. As if. Almost got me there. Good joke. OK, guildwiki persons, I know it's a conspiracy against me but you're busted. Stop messing with the newbie's mind please. :D --Ishmaeel 00:11, 4 March 2006 (CST) You noobs! GM stands for Grentchus Magnus. Duh! — Stabber 00:15, 4 March 2006 (CST) More incoming: In the first question of this FanSite Friday interview Gaile Gray talks at length about the role of "GMs". Unfortunatly both the interviewer as well as Gaile herself seem to consider "GM" self-explanary and do not consider it necessary to spell out the full meaning. -- 00:18, 4 March 2006 (CST) :More Google research findings: Interview with Dylan Servantes, Guild Wars Senior Game Master (GM) at NCsoft. I think that should be pretty compelling. :) -- 00:45, 4 March 2006 (CST) ::That's compelling enough for me. :) Thanks for looking it up. --Karlos 00:50, 4 March 2006 (CST) :::So, are you going to put "Game Master" back into the article or do you want to wait until you've got confirmation from Gaile? -- 01:11, 4 March 2006 (CST) ::::I've noticed that if you use the /.gm command, it says "Cannot receive rights as 'Game Master'". That might not be exactly it, but it does say Game Master. ThetaRepublic 03:46, 19 May 2007 (CDT) This is a great example of a million monkeys sitting in front of typewriters. =) Thank goodness this was resolved, or I might not be able to sleep tonight! --JoDiamonds 05:41, 4 March 2006 (CST) Finding a GM How does one even go about finding a GM? :One would browse to http://support.guildwars.com/ and submit a ticket. Closest you will get in GW :) --[riVen] 13:31, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Game Moderator? What about the possibility that it could mean Game Moderator or even General Moderator? I find it odd that these possibilities haven't been discussed yet. Anyways since nobody even really knows what it even means I think that this page should be moved to page with a more general description of what a GM. Especially considering that Game Master is based purely on speculation anyways. Born to Mes 17:39, 23 August 2007 (CDT) If you type /.gm in gw chat it says unable to obtain right "game master" so obviously its game master [[User:Bored|'Bored']] 23:23, 8 March 2008 (UTC)